Wonder-Blue
Wonder-Blue is one of the main protagonists of The Wonderful 101 , as well as a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. When a regular civilian, he is a LAPD Detective by the name of Eliot Hooker. Gameplay Drawing a straight line will activate Wonder-Blue's Unite Morph, Unite Sword, a blue sword whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes. This Unite Attack boasts a wide attack range. Unite Sword also has defensive and helpful purposes. It can reflect enemy lasers, which allows you to bounce back beams shot from places the blade cannot reach. The blade possesses a lightning element, so it allows its carrier to suffer electric shocks without damage. Once struck, it's possible for it to gain a lightning-elemental attack. The Unite Sword also serves as a universal key for any lock you might run into. It also activates a variety of contraptions, and can open new paths. Profile A Wonderful One whose cover occupation is as a detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. Though young, he has gained experience and success in a variety of missions: taking down warring mafia families, counter-terrorism, and even taking part in military operations. His weapon, the Valiantium Blade, is said to become sharper with every slice, forged with a special alloy able to cut through anything in the galaxy. His Unite Sword can deal lethal blows to even battleships. As a detective, and as a Wonderful One, Wonder-Blue has faced many challenges, resulting in an almost unhealthy amount of self-confidence. This goes some way toward explaining why he is not too eager to embrace newbie Wonder-Red as the new leader. Because of his pride, Wonder-Blue never misses an opportunity to make himself look cool, but he’s either too incompetent or just plain unlucky, because he always ends up making a fool of himself and becoming the laughing stock of the group. Regardless of his constant banter, his skills as a swordsman are second to none. This has earned him the nickname of “The Supersonic Blade”. It goes without saying that this name is derived from his Valiantium Blade, which he puts to devastating use in his Unite Sword attacks. Personality Having a strong sense of identity and a stronger dislike for authority, Blue is not the easiest Wonderful One to deal with in the organization; however, his ability to act quickly and make decisions in the blink of an eye has led to a chain of successful missions. Yet despite these successes, his hotheaded personality makes Blue prone to losing himself in anger, peppering his record with a significant number of failures. Blue insists on making a scene for everyone to see, so in combat he acts arrogant, taunting the enemy, and is prone to posturing into different poses that might look “cool.” Unfortunately, reactions to his antics are conspicuous in their absence. Poor at teamwork and preferring to work alone, Blue does not actively try to seek meaningful relationships with others and can be paranoid to the extent of alienating potential allies. Ever since Blue's older brother was betrayed by his partner (who was in fact Vijounne in disguise), he has dedicated himself to exacting revenge on her, even if doing so puts himself and his teammates at risk. Appearance As of his civilian form, Eliot Hooker, he takes the form of a 26-year-old man with extremely light blue hair that is tied into a ponytail. His bangs are swept to the left side of his face; one of them is streaked with a dark hue of indigo. He dons a light blue shirt, black pants and shoes. Trivia * The quote that Blue said, "Let's rock, baby!", is another reference of Dante. Bayonetta also says this. * When viewing the "Member Files", Eliot's (Wonder-Blue) favorite hobby is watching sports, such as baseball. * When meeting Wonder-Pink, Blue says that they've got "a pain-in-the-butt hedgehog to take care of". This is very ironic, seeing as how Blue's English voice actor is Roger Craig Smith, who is the current voice of famous video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Part of Wonder-Blue's title, The Super'sonic' Blade, could also be referred to Sonic. Gallery Eliott Hooker.png|Blue as Eliot Hooker Blue's Intro Card.jpg|Blue's Intro Card Blue ruins.jpg|Blue ruining his intro Transformation Blue's file.png|Blue's profile from the Membership Files. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses